The Stone Warriors
by Sandman Cometh
Summary: Sequel to Army of the Avatar. In the midst of rebuilding, the Knights accidentally reveal their personal spellbook, the Magus. Despite warnings, Sokka attempts to use the book, with disastrous results for himself and the others.
1. Chapter 1

Avatar: The Stone Warriors

_Author's note- This story takes place three months after the events of The Army of the Avatar_

Chap. 1

Magus

"And as you can see my Lord, the rest of the Fire Nation has finished swearing their alliegances to you. The kingdom is whole once again.:

"Good." Zuko replied, as he looked down upon the map. The new Fire Lord turned to the speaker and asked, "What do you recommend we put our efforts to now?"

"Oh one thing and one thing alone sire." Hun Lo, the majordomo replied, as he gripped his scoll and ran a hand over his thin, bearded chin. "The tributes."

"Tributes?"

"From the required sections. It is basic protocol."

Zuko sighed and said, "We just got those people to accept me. And you want me to take their goods already?"

"Sire, this has been tradition for more then a century..."

"Then it is time it changed." Zuko said. "Send word to those territories that I will not take any tribute, only ask for their help should we need it. Is that understood?"

"I...Um...yes my Lord." Hun Lo.

"Good. Now what word have we heard from our people in the Earth Kingdom rebuilding effort?"

Hun Lo quickly began to rattle off figures and numbers, while Zuko sat back and absorbed it all. The Fire Lord was still new to his position, but he was learning quickly. Since his inception, Zuko had thrown himself into the job, putting as much effort as possible into helping rebuild the rest of the world, per the Fire God Darya's instructions. It had also led him to disregard many of the ancient practices that his father had been so adamant about (such as tribute).

But though Zuko was learning quickly, he admitted it was hard coordinating so much by himself. The Army of the Avatar was scattered about, all helping to repair things in their own ways. This also meant that Zuko was bereft of many of the friends he had made on his journey. Though 'Team Avatar' (himself, Sokka, Katara, Aang and Toph), the Elemental Knights, Azula, Iroh, Mai, Ty Lee, and of course Jin considered the Fire Nation home base and spent much time there, the duties of rebuilding often called them all apart, leaving Zuko to deal with the political maneuverings.

"And so, it is believed that the Ba Sing Se Inner Wall will be rebuilt with a few weeks." Hun Lo finished.

"Good. Any word from the Knights there?"

Hun Lo started to reply, but then the doors burst open, and a pair of ragged figures walked in, flanking a young Watertribesman.

"What don't ya ask us yerself, Mr. Fire Lord?" asked Tierra, the brown clad man-dog known as the Earth Knight of Chirron.

"You know, he does have a lot on his plate right now. Give 'im a break." Chided his silver-clad brother, the ram-man Thunder Knight of Zueia, Trueno.

"Hey, both you guys stop it. I'm his brother, I get to know things first." Said Sokka pushing past both Knights as Zuko stepped down off the throne to greet his friends.

"You're back early!" Zuko said in happy surprise.

"The Earth King was able to get some extra troops, so we came back to see what we could do here." Sokka replied.

"I'm sure we can find something. Aang and Katara are flying back from working with the Airbenders on their new temples, and the other Knights are coming in for their monthly reports." Zuko said. "Otherwise, I'm afraid it's been a little quiet around her.."

But before Zuko could finish, screams and sounds of destruction rang through the room, from the direction of the courtyard. Everyone's eyes quickly went to the window.

"What's going on down there?" Zuko yelled, as he, Sokka, and the two Knights ran to the window. They looked out and immdiatly saw the source of the screams and destruction. A lone king rhino was rampaging through the courtyard, destroying everything in its path as the guards helplessly tried to hold it back with firewhips. But as the group watched, the rhino ignored the whips and half-crazed, charged the guards who just barely got out of the way in time.

"Wonder what got him so amped up?" Tierra asked aloud.

"Maybe they ran out of meat." Sokka suggested. "I mean everything else here seems to depend on it."

"It doesn't matter." Zuko said. "We've got to stop it before it before someone gets hurt."

"Well then come on, let's move!" Truneo said, as the four of them made for the door. But Sokka had barely grasped the handle when a shrill voice called out, "Your Majesty no!"

"Is something wrong, Hun Lo?" Zuko asked through clenched teeth, as he turned to face the majordomo.

"Fire Lord, you cannot endanger yourself like this!" Hun Lo insisted, all but wringing his hands in his hysteria. "You are the great light of the Fire Nation and are the only one who can keep the path bright for us."

"Wow. That was both pretty and kiss ass." Trueno said.

"Hun Lo, my people are in danger down there." Zuko began.

"The guards can handle themselves; it is what they are trained for."

"They are also trained to protect me. How can they do that if they're injured? And how will I be safe?" Zuko asked.

"I..um..well....they..."

"Come back to me with an answer." Zuko said, as he pushed the doors open and headed down to the courtyard, the others following him.

* * *

"Keep at it men! We'll tame this beast yet!" The Captain yelled, as he brought down his fire whip yet again. It sparked and twisted in front of the rhino, but the creature, possessed by madness, ignored and charged the captain again. The Captain brought the whip down once more, then seeing it did no good, dodged to the left, as the rhino went hurtling by.

"What in Darya's name is wrong with that animal?" he cursed aloud as he got to his feet, his men already surrounding him.

"The stablehands said it just went berserk in it's cell sir." One of the guards said.

"Great, sudden madness." The Captain muttered, as the animal began to charge again. The guards quickly stood to defend themselves, but before they could, something whizzed out of the air and struck the creature in the head. The rhino staggered to a halt, shook it's head, and then turned to see four beings standing in front of the castle gates. As one of them put up his hand and caught the boomerang that flew through the air, the rhino snarled and began to charge them.

"Fire Lord Zuko! Get out of the way!" the Captain screamed as the beast charged his lord. But the Fire Lord didn't even seem to hear it; instead he gave a glance at Trueno, who nodded back. As the rhino came closer, the two of them suddenly began to fire small bursts of flame and lightning, directing their attack at the creature's feet. The rhino's steady charge began to shift wildly to either side, as it felt the pain of the attacks. As it slowed down, Tierra suddenly stomped his feet, and with a rumble, the earth around the creature rose up, trapping it in a thick stone circle.

"Well, dat went pretty well." The dog said, as Zuko and Trueno put their hands down.

"Yep, once again Team Avatar saves the day." Sokka said, stretching back in victory.

"Eh, what did you do? Ya threw a stick at it." Tierra replied.

"Hey! I got its attention; without me it wouldn't be in that rock pile!"

"Dat's no pile, dat's a finely contructed cage, ya.."

"Come on guys, we caught the thing, let's leave it at that." Trueno said, as Zuko slowly approached the cage. The rhino was still rampaging inside, roaring and charging the walls, hoping to get out.

"Fire Lord are you all right" the Captain said, as he approached his lord.

"Fine. What about you and your men?" Zuko asked.

"Shaken, but nothing serious."

"Good. I want you to go and take stock of the injured and damages. Sokka, the Knights and I will deal with the rhino."

"My Lord I must..."

"Please Captain. You have done enough for today. Allow me to thank you by dealing with this."

"As you wish sire." The Captain said, saluting before he turned to leave. Zuko watched him go, then turned to the rhino, still angry inside it's prison.

"Whatta ya tink we should do wittit?" Tierra asked.

"If it's just gone mad, I'll have it put down." Zuko replied. "But I want to make sure that this isn't something that could spread. We need the rhinos for their strength in the rebuilding."

"Too bad we can't talk to it." Sokka said, as he glanced at the angry rhino.

"Well not literally, but I might be able to do something." Trueno said.

"Really?"

"I've always been good with animals. Maybe I can do something." The ram said, as he looked down at the rhino.

"I appreciate your intentions, but I don't know about leaving you alone with it." Zuko said.

"C'mon Zuko, do you really think I can't handle this?" Trueno asked with a grin. "Ask Tierra, he knows I've always had a way with animals."

"Oh yeah." the dog replied. "He got some trainin' back home, learned how ta treat a bunch of 'em. Sides', a guy who can heal himself's a lot safer den da royal vet, right?"

"..... All right. But be careful." Zuko said.

"No problem. Now you guys had better get back there before that domo blows a gasket." The ram said.

Zuko nodded and he and Tierra began to walk back to the palace. But after a moment, the dog stopped when he noticed Sokka still standing there.

"Somethin' wrong?" he called out.

"I'm just gonna watch." Sokka said. "This could be cool. And besides, he might need my boomerang again."

"Uh, I wouldn't worry about dat." the dog said, quickly moving over to his friend. "'Sides, it probably ain't a good idea ya watch dis."

"Why?" Sokka asked.

"Um.. Trueno's gotta concentrate on dis. It'll be a lot harder if he's gotta watch out fer you too."

"He's right, SOkka." The ram said. "I appreciate your effort, but it porbably is best I do this alone."

"But I can..."

"Sokka. Please."

Sokka pasued a moment, then nodded, as Tierra let out a small sigh behind him. The dog then turned and headed back to the palace, with Sokka in tow. But one the dog was through the door, Sokka turned on his heel and hid behind the doorframe, looking on as Trueno apparoched the rhino. But the ram only came to the edge of the walls before stopping. He looked around briefly, and thinking himself alone, spoke two words- 'Ummous, Magus'. A stream of white light suddenly flashed between the ram's hands and when it faded, a large, brown book was clasped between them. The book was worn and faded in spots, decorated with a circular silver rune in it's cover, one that shone brightly enough for Sokka to see from a distance.

Sokka watched with wide eyes as Tureno started flipping through the pages, then halting. Looking over the words in the book, he pointed a finger at the rhino, which slowly began to stop moving and return his gaze. As the others watched, the rhino's eyes began to glow, as did Tureno's. The two of them stood there, staring at each other, their eyes as bright as lanterns. Then, Trueno began to approach the rhino, who remained still as the ram approached. As he came closer, the rhino stretched one of its legs forwards. Once he was close enough, the ram reached under it, grasped something, and with a grunt, pulled it out. He then dropped the piece of spear that had penetrated the rhino's foot. As the glow faded from his eyes, Trueno patted the rhino's head, as the creature gave what sounded like a contended growl. The ram then took a step back, and with a thundercrack, broke down the walls. The creature emerged from the wreckage and as Sokka watched in amazement, began to follow Trueno in the direction of the stables...

"Sokka, you awright?" Tierra yelled, his voice tinged with worry, knocking Sokka out of his observations.

"Yeah, sorry! Got something in my shoe from the courtyard! Be right up!" Sokka yelled

"OK." The dog called back, obviously relieved. But he hadn't noticed the half curious, half greedy look that had taken over Sokka's face.


	2. Inquistions

Chap. 2

Inquisitions

"Fire Lord! Are you injured?! How could you go out there and let that thing hurt you? Oh we must call the royal physician and....."

"I didn't answer the question yet, Hun Lo." Zuko said, as he and the others entered the room. "And the answer is that I'm fine."

"Well,.... well that is good." Hun Lo replied, composing himself again. "But I do wish you would not endanger yourself in such a way, sire. The Fire Nation needs you so much now."

"I don't plan to leave it anytime soon." Zuko said as he returned to the throne and sat back down. "Now, if you would record the reports from our guests concerning the Earth Kingdom?"

"Of course." Hun Lo said, taking out a fresh scroll as Zuko motioned for Tierra to speak. The dog stepped forward, took a breath, and began to speak.

"So far, tings have been on schedule. Da Earthbenders and Firebenders are combin' der skills to rebuild some of the towns around Ba Sing Se's walls. It's amazing ta watch- the Earthers bring up da materials and da Fire boys fuse it togetter. The Earth King is tankful, but dere have been some problems."

"What sort of problems?" Zuko asked.

"Not all de Earthbenders are happy wit havin' hotheads in dere towns. We had ta calm a few riots while we were dere. And more den a few Firebenders are complainin' about havin' to put things back togetter."

"Have they been doing anything about it?" Zuko asked with concern.

"Nuttin yet, but it's got me worried."

Zuko sighed, as he rubbed his forehead. "I was afraid this might happen. I gave specific instructions to the generals to keep their troops in line, but there's only so much they can do. Do either of you have any recommendations?"

"The best thing I can suggest is to just let them get used to each other." Sokka replied. "I mean, we didn't warm up to you at first either."

"But these men are representing the new Fire Nation, not my father's version." Zuko replied. "I can't let our chance to help rebuild the world turn into another war."

"It ain't dat bad yet." Tierra said. "I tink Sokka's right; we gotta give 'em time. But if I were you, I'd make one hell of a punishment fer attackin'."

"Disobeying the Fire Lord's order is punishable by death." Hun Lo replied sternly.

But this only got an angry glare from Zuko. "I will not put my own people to death for this." He said. "Send word to my generals, and to the Earth King. Tell the generals that any unwarranted attack against Earth Kingdom citizens is subject to the highest punishment, but not death. And ask the Earth King to do what he can to remind his people that we are trying to make up for our past."  
"I shall send the messenger hawks as soon as possible." Hun Lo said, bowing. "Is there anything you require of me?"

"No. Please let me know if anything else requires my attention."

Hun Lo bowed once more and then left the room. Once he had left, Zuko allowed himself to slump in his chair, letting some exhaustion creep into his face.

"Heavy is da head, innit?" Tierra asked.

"I'm begining to wonder if this is what made my great grandfather go crazy all those years ago." Zuko replied. "It's hard enough keeping Hun Lo and his 'traditions' at bay, but hearing about more riots in the Earth Kingdom..."

"You mean you've had problems here too?" Sokka asked.

"Many of the people are not happy with having so much of the country's power go towards helping the other Nations." Zuko explained. "Most are satisfied since the Water Tribes and Earth Kingdom send us supplies to make up for it. But every day, I hear about protests and rumors about factions."

"Ya didn't tink ya would?" Tierra asked. "Jeex kid, I thought ya were smart. Yer changing da way a whole country's functioned for a century. Ah course people 'er gonna be upset."

"Boy, and you haven't even heard the reports about the Air and Waterbenders yet." Sokka said.

"Why? Have you heard something?" Zuko asked.

"Well no, but I'm just saying if this how the Earth Kingdom reacted, well, I mean you guys did almost wipe out the Airbenders and all..."

"Thanks Sokka. I feel much better now." Zuko muttered.

"Don't worry about it yet." A voice said from the door, as Trueno walked in. "After all, Aang and the others will be back tomorrow. You can hear first hand how everything is going. No point in worrying till then."

"Yeah, that's true." Zuko replied. "How'd it go with the rhino?"

"Fine." Trueno replied. "I saw it had a piece of a spear stuck in its foot, and after I got it out, leading it back was easy."

"How'd you get close enough to pull the spear out?" Sokka asked. "And how'd you even notice it when nobody else did?"

"It was charging the walls, and when it did, I saw something glinting in its foot. I waited for the chance, and then grabbed it and yanked it out." Trueno replied smoothly.

"Guess you didn't need all that animal training you got before." Sokka added.

"Naw. Every once in a while you get something easy."

"I wish I could get one of those." Zuko replied. "None of this has been easy so far. Every time I put something new out, I hear more protests from everyone. Sometimes, I wish I could just snap my fingers and make everybody work together."  
"Dat kinda magic don't exist." Tierra said. "Nutitin's supposed ta be dat easy."

"Really?" Sokka asked. "You mean you guys haven't seen magic before?"

"I said _dat _kinda magic don't exist." Tierra answered. "We've seen magic plenty a' times. We see lotsa wizards in our work."

"We should tell you about Merlin one of these days." Trueno said. "He was great to hang with."

"Did he have any magic for getting people to work together?"

"If he did, he kept it with him. Besides, why would we need to learn magic?" Trueno replied back. "We've got enough power as it is."

"..... Yeah, I guess you're right." Sokka said. "But I do wish we had something like that right now."

"Yeah, well we don't." Tierra said back. "So let's keep workin' on fixin' dis place ourselves. But first, I'm gonna get some chow. You comin' True?"

"Sure." The ram answered, as he and the dog walked out of the room. Sokka watched them leave, then turned to his brother and said, "Hey Zuko, can I ask you something?"

"No, you can't sit on the throne." Zuko replied.

"No, not that. I wanted to ask about...., well, the Fire Nation kept more of the story of the Elementals then the Water Tribe did, right?"

"Yeah. My father turned it into mythology, but..."

"Well, I heard something weird in the Earth Kingdom. They used some word I've never heard before. Is there anything in their legend about a...Magus?"

Zuko thought a moment, then said, "Not that I can remember. Are you sure that you heard it right? I've never even heard that word before."

"Me neither. But the people who talked about said it was something really important, like a talisman they had."

"Probably just another version of the story. But you should ask Fuego about it. He might at least know what the word means."

"I'll do that. Thanks." Sokka said, as he turned to leave the room, a crafty expression growing on his face....

.


	3. Too Many Questions

Chap. 3

Too Many Questions

The next day dawned brightly, as the sun once again spread it's loving glow over the Fire Nation. The people awoke and went about their business, which in the palace meant preparing for arrivals. Prior to everyone splitting up, they had all agreed that once a month, they would meet in the Fire Nation to report on the efforts within the different Nations. It was a valued part of the month, mainly because it would give those involved a slight break from the going-ons of their individual locations. It also gave them a chance to see each other once again, and everyone looked forward to that more then anything. Of course, sometimes there were things that took their toll on those involved, to where they had some trouble getting to the meeting....

"Zuko?"

"Mmphh."  
"So you are awake. Come on, time to get out of bed."  
"Mmmmpppphhh!"

"OK, I don't know what that was, but I see I'm gonna have to do this hard way." Jin said, as she reached over and grabbed the covers. Before Zuko could do anything, she pulled them off the bed, leaving Zuko exposed in his sleeping clothes. He shivered against the lack of warmth, then curled into a ball and stayed asleep.

"Wow. You're determined aren't you?" Jin said in amazement. "Well, I can deal with that." She then moved to the side of the bed, and reaching out, pushed Zuko off the bed and onto the floor with a thud.

"Wha.. OK, OK, I'm awake!" Zuko muttered, as he got his feet amidst Jin's laughter. "You couldn't be a little more gentle with that?"

"I would, if you could wake up with a little less pushing." Jin replied.

"Well forgive me for having a whole country to run." Zuko replied, as he reached over and grabbed his royal robes. As he began to get dressed, Jin said, "Gee, I think the whole reason I'm in this is to help you, isn't it? After all, that's what I've told my father in my letters."

"How is Kinjo doing?" Zuko asked. "Is he threatening to kill me?"

"No. But he does say that the Earth King will be willing to send his army to rescue me if you don't treat me well."

"He's improving."

"Told you so." Jin said with a laugh. As he pulled on the last of his robes, Zuko spared a glance at Jin and smiled. The Earth Kingdom girl had been Fire Lady for only three months, and she had adapted to her new kingdom with amazing speed. Most of her work had been studying the various problems the rebuilding caused, and adjusting the supply lines with the Water Tribes and Earth Kingdom. It was an important job, since many in both Nations were still reluctant to speak with Zuko, they were able to put more trust in Jin, since she was the daughter of a well to do Earth Kingdom family. In her spare, Jin had been learning about her new home, a fact evident in her new dress- a crimson robe, decorated with the traditional symbols of the Fire Lady, and the Royal Headpiece in her hair.

"I'd still almost deal with him." Zuko said, as he fixed his own headpiece. "Everyday I hear something other crazy thing, and then...."

"Come on." Jin said, putting her arms around Zuko's waist. "We both knew it would take a lot of work to fix things. And you aren't alone, you know."

"I know." Zuko said back, putting his hand on her face.

"Good. Because the others are going to be here soon." Jin said, as she pulled back and starting leading Zuko out of the room and towards the courtyard, while he walked along in half surprise, half disappointment.

"Anything yet?" Hun Lo called out to the look out, who was glancing at the sky with his scope.

"Nothing sir!" The lookout called back.

"Well keep your eye sharp! They should be arriving soon!" Hun Lo called back. "We don't want to keep the Fire Lord waiting!"

"Or us?" Tierra said, as he, Sokka, and Trueno came into the courtyard, rubbing the sleep from their eyes.

"Oh,..uh, of course not." Hun Lo replied. "But Fire Lord Zuko does look forward to these reports and I don't want to disappoint him."

"I wouldn't worry about that." Zuko said, as he and Jin entered. "You can't make them come here any faster."

"A thousand good mornings to you, my liege!" Hun Lo said, bowing to Zuko. "And to you as well, Fire Lady."

"Thank you." Jin said. "Have the lookouts seen anything yet?"

"Not as of yet, but I am sure that your friends will arrive soon."

"I'm sure yer right." Tierra said.

"Of course, they would not think to disappoint..."

"Dere about.... one.....no.. two minutes away, give er take fer wind resitance." The dog replied.

"How can you tell that?" Jin asked.

"Da wind's blowin', and I got a good nose." The dog replied. "Sides, I don't tink dey gave Appa a bath yet. Lordy, if ya could smell it..."

"He can't be that good.... is he?" Sokka asked Trueno.

"Well, I can only say that...oh look, a bison." The ram replied, pointing upwards. Everyone followed his gaze to see Appa coming down, as Aang and the others waved their greeting from the saddle. Sokka especially smiled, as he saw Azula smiling at him from the skies.

"So everything is going well in the Air Temples?" Zuko asked as the group walked through the palace corridors, after exchanging greetings in the courtyard. Azula and Sokka lingered near the back, catching up with each other (Azula had voluntered to work in the Southern Water Tribe, but Sokka had been temporarily assigned to Ba Sing Se. The two had not seen each for nearly a month and a half).

"Oh yeah. It's taking a lot of work to rebuild, but everyone's eager to work." Aang replied, as he walked next to the Fire Lord.

"Although it is hard to get everyone to work together, considering the bad blood." Katara added.

"Even I've got a hard time convincing some of the Airbenders to calm down." Aire, the falcon Knight of Winds said. "And if they don't listen to their god's representative, well, that says something."

"Jeez, I thought the Airbenders were all about acceptance and life and stuff. You know, like Twinkletoes." Toph said.

"These aren't the same Airbenders from a hundred years ago." Bosque, squirrel Knight of Forest said. "They've been locked in caves fer years, depending on themselves for everythin'. Ain't that unreasonable they wouldn't want help, spcially from the Firebenders. No offense Zuko."

"None taken, considering you're right. I wish there was something I could do to make them trust us."

"That'll take time and work." Oscuridad, bat Knight of Shadow, added. "But look on the bright side. You did help take down your father. If they're going to trust anybody, they're going to trust you."

"And besides, the Water Tribes aren't ready to kill you." Katara said. "It isn't perfect, but they've been very accepting..... at least in the South Pole."

"What's going on in the North?" Zuko asked, as the group reached the palace's conference room. Previously used by Ozai as a war room, it now existed as a place to coordinate the rebuilding efforts and hear the reports from the other Nations. Mai and Ty Lee were already inside, the two of them having been assigned to work with Zuko at home. Iroh had taken the same, but he was working in a more distant part of the Fire Nation and had been unable to attend. But he would be arriving the next day to give his report.

"Oh Mai, they're back! Hi everyybody! It's so good to see you again!" Ty Lee said, as she bounded over to indulge in many, many hugs.

"Hey guys. Good to see you." Mai said with a dry smile. "So, you wanna get started, or shall we hug some more.

"I..uh.. suggest we get to work." Aang said without a second's pause.

The others quickly took their assigned seats, while Zuko and Jin moved to the royal seats. Still, Aang sat in the seat before them, placing himself directly at the center of everyone's attention (Zuko had originally wanted to give up his seat when Aang was here, but Hun Lo's insistences had forced the compromise).

"Well, since we brought it up already, let's talk about the North Pole." Aang said. "Agua?"

"Well, I doubt I'll be tellin' anything different." The cat answered. "So fah, I've been able ta keep everyone in line, but well, watah and fiah don't mix too well."

"We got the same thing in the Earth Kingdom." Desierto, wolf of the Desert added. "I'm tempted to knock some heads around to keep the peace."

"Yeah, but I was the only one who actually did." Toph added.

"Yes, and I'm sure the King appreciated having those people in the infirmary." Hierro, spider of Metal said.

"Other then filling sickbeds, what can we do to help keep the peace?" Zuko asked.

"From what I've seen, most of the distrust does fade after a while." Azula said. "The Southern Tribe warmed up to me after I got involved in their day-to-day life. Huntring, fishing, things like that. If the soldiers can do the same..."

"It makes sense, but it isn't always possible." Hierro said. "And frankly, the other Nations have a harder time for good reasons. The Earthbenders did most of the fighting in the war, and the Airbenders... well, we all know."

"That doesn't mean we give up." Luz said. "From what I've seen in the farmlands, a lot of people are mad because they've only gotten sparse help, while Omashu and Ba Sing Se are getting the majority of it. I'm not surprised they're pissed."

"What? I insisted that the efforts be distrubted evenly." Zuko said. "Hun Lo!"

"Yes sire?"

"Is this true? Why were so few troops and supplies dispatched to those areas?"

"Well sire, we felt it would look best if the major parts of the Earth Kingdom were rebuilt first."

"What good does that do if people are starving and struggling to survive elsewhere?" Zuko demanded. "Send more troops to those areas immediately."

"I... but sire.... we are strechted as it is."

"I'd listen to 'im, mate." Fuego, lava-man of Fire said. "It's what my father'd want."

"O-Of course then." Hun Lo stuttered. "I'll attend to it right away."

Hun Lo left the room then, and Aang said, "OK, one problem down. Any ideas about the rest?"

The group spent many hours in the room, discussing all the different problems faced by the nations. Unfortunately, they didn't come much closer to solving the problems, and as Mai and Ty Lee reported, the Fire Nation was beginning to feel the stretch of the efforts. Eventually, realizing the hour and that everyone was getting tired, Zuko and Aang called an end to the meeting, and to announce dinner.

"Thank Darya. I'm dying for some Fire Nation food." Azula said as she got up.

"Hey what's wrong with our food?" Katara asked. "Don't tell you hated pickled sea cumcumbers?"

"Those were fine, but the seal-jerky....ulhh."

"Ha, you'd better not tell Sokka that. He loves them, right?"

But Sokka stayed quiet, his eyes focused on Fuego. He started to walk over to him, but then Azula's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"You all right? We're having a discussion on meat and you don't want to join in?" Azula asked.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I just have a lot on my mind." Sokka answered sheepishly.

"That's ok. This whole thing is hard to deal with." Azula said. "I just wish there was something we could do fix it all."

"So do I." Sokka said. "Listen, I need to talk to Fue for a second. I'll be right back."

Azula nodded, and the Watertribesman made his way over to the Knight of Fire and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Fuego, can I ask you something?"

"Sure kid. What's up?" the red man said, as he turned around.

"Well, I heard a lot of stories about you guys when I was in the Earth Kingdom. And in a few of them, I heard this new word. I thought maybe you'd heard of it?"

"Probably. What was it?" the lava man asked.

"Magus. Ring any bells?"

"Hmm.... not really, no." Fuego replied. "Sounds familar though. How did they use it? Was it something we used?"

"Yeah, it was like a talisman or something." Sokka said. "I think one person even said it was a book."

"Hmm. We've never had anything like that, but I'll look into it." Fuego replied.

"Thanks." Sokka said, as he walked back to Azula. Fuego waited a moment, then looked over at Osc, mouthing 'the book' while pointing at Sokka. The bat's eyes widened a moment, then he regained his composure and mouthed back one word- 'tonight.'

.


	4. Night History

Part 4

Night History

After dinner, the group went to their rooms to retire and rest up for the planning that would take place tomorrow. Beforehand though, Sokka and Azula met in his room to discuss what was going on in the Southern Tribe.

"So I've got this seal in my sights and before I can do anything, your father pulls me back and tells me that firebending to kill is cheating!" Azula said. "Do you know how many antelope-deer I took down with firebending."

"Mm-hmm." Sokka said.

"Sokka, that's been your answer to everything for ten minutes. Are you listening to me?" Azula asked.

"Mm-hmm."

"OK, I'm going to burn you now."

"Huh? Wait I'm sorry!" Sokka said, as he saw Azula's flame tipped hands coming near him. "I'm just... thinking about the meeting today."

"It's over. The point now is to relax so that we can have a good discussion about it tomorrow."

"I know. I just wish that there was something I could do about it."

"I know." Azula said. "It must be hard to do all that work and yet there's still strife in the world."

"I know. But I've got an inkling on how to fix it." Sokka said.

"Good. And if you sleep, you can turn it into more then an inkling." Azula said.

"There is one other thing that could help."

"I'm sure." Azula replied slyly. "But I'm just too tired tonight. Besides, I prefer that with guys that listen to me when I'm talking."

"Uh.." Sokka began, as Azula got up and left the room, but not before giving Sokka a peck on the check. As she left, Sokka rubbed his cheek and said, "It's not the same."

* * *

Sokka's snores filled the room as he slept alone, clutching the sheets to his body. So deep was he in sleep that he didn't notice the soft footsteps that filled the room, or when someone relit the candle near his bed. But he did notice a moment later, when a furry hand clasped over his mouth and shook him awake.

"Mmph...mpphj..." Sokka muttered as he slowly awoke. He looked about and then almost scereamed at the red eyes before him. But after a second, he realized what was going on and sighed in relief as Oscuirdad stood before. The bat did not speak; instead he used his other hand to give Sokka the 'shush' sign. Sokka was confused, by nodded. The bat nodded back, then closed his eyes. Sokka watched for a second, then suddenly everything was covered in blackness that faded away just as quickly. But as it did, Sokka realized that he was no longer in his room. Instead, he was on the ground in a dimly lit chamber, with only a few torches to shed light. The other Knights were all gathered as well, all of them looking serious and foreboding.

Osc nodded to them, and then brought his hand away. Reaching out, he helped Sokka off the floor. As the boy looked around, Fuego said, "It's an old Fire Sage chamber, hidden deep in tha temple. No one else knows it's here."

"Um, ok. Is this what you wanted to talk to me about?" Sokka asked, hoping they'd believe his confusion.

"No." Oscuridad replied. "Where did you hear about the Magus?"

"I told you, the Earth Kingdom." Sokka answered.

"No. We didn't use it there." The bat replied.

"Sokka, did you see me use it today?" Truneno asked. "Is that how you know?"

"I....Yeah, I did." Sokka answered.

The ram nodded, then let out a sigh. "Don't, True. You followed the rules. Sometimes these things happen." Osc said. "The real question is what we do now."

"Maybe if you guys explain this thing to me, I can help you decide." Sokka suggested.

Osc thought for a moment, then Luz said, "He's got a point. If he knows what it is, he might understand things better."

The bat listened, then nodded in agreement. Holding out his hand, Osc spoke two words 'Summoumus, Magus'. An orb of white light appeared overhead and descended down into the bat's hand, where it faded away to reveal the thick battered book that Sokka had seen in the courtyard.

As Sokka looked at the book in wonder, Oscuridad said, "Look at it well, Sokka, for we have never shown this to anyone outside the Knighthood. This book is the Magus, the collection of spells and magics we have collected over the centuries."

"Magic?" Sokka asked, as he ran his hand over the worn cover.

"Yes. There exists more then elemental magic." The bat said. "We have taken spells from sorcerers that desired armies of monsters, from others that sought to control the minds of other men. And we have recorded spells from wizards of great power and skill, who desired greatness for the world."

"Tell him about Merlin." Hierro said. "That should give him an idea."

"Who was that?" Sokka asked.

"A great wizard, who took a small, orphaned boy, and made him into the greatest king that his world knew." Oscuridad replied. "There were others we found. There is actually one world where they teach magic to children at schools. We found nothing of value there though, just redundant magics already written down."

"This...This is amazing!" Sokka exclaimed. "Why didn't you guys tell us you had this? Just think what we could've done..."

"We have." Osc said, as he pulled the book away from Sokka's hands.

"Sokka, the Magus isn't meant for mortals." Agua said. "If you had used magic to solve all your problems with the war, Zuko would've never learned the erra of his ways. We can't let magic be yer crutch. And there's always tha danger of misusing it. We've kept it secret so that no would evah be tempted to use the spells inside."

"But True used that spell in the courtyard." Sokka argued.

"He used a small, harmless talking spell." The cat said. "And he understands the dangers of using the book. We all swore that we would never use the Magus unless we wereh in a situation where our powers wereh of no use ta us."

"Sokka, this book has spells in it that can do more then talk to animals." Hierro said. "Some of it was taken from evil magicians, people who wanted to use magic to send the world into fire and brimstone. And others.... others make those spells look like mercies."

"There are spells in here for turning men into monsters. There are spells that can turn on the user and change them into something horrible." Oscuridad said. "There are some that spread across the world like a plague, destroying everything that they touch. And there even spells for waking the dead."

"The dead?" Sokka said. "You mean you could....Bato.....my mother..."

"No." Desierto said firmly. "Those spells never work that way Sokka. All you would do is resurrect your friends as blood thirsty corpses that would have to be burned to powder in order to stop them."

"Sokka, we brought you down here for a reason." Oscuridad said. "We wanted to see what you knew about the Magus. And when you told us, we had a few options. We could use a spell to erase your memories, but Luz thought, and I agreed, that it would be better to let you see what it was, and make you understand why it's a secret. Do you understand?"

"I...I understand." Sokka said. "But still, isn't there something in here we can use? There's so much trouble with the other Nations, couldn't something in here be used to...."

"Trust's gotta be earned." Bosque said. "There'd be no honor in makin' people trust each other."

"Sokka, I want to make a oath to us." Oscuridad said. "I want you to swear on the name of your mother, your father, your sister, and the Moon Spirit, that you will never reveal the existence of this book to anyone. I want you to swear that you will never use any of the spells inside this book for personal gain, or to accomplish personal goals. Do you swear this, in front of the Elementals, on the names of those mentioned?"

Sokka looked around, seeing the stern faces of his friends, and the red eyes of Oscuridad glaring at him, and with a gulp, said, "I... I swear it."

The bat nodded his acceptance, and spoke two further words, "Magus, Disapate". The Magus vanished in another flash of light, leaving the group alone. Sokka started to open his mouth to say something, but suddenly the room was rocked with the sound of an explosion.

"What da hell is that?" Tierra yelled, as the room slowly stopped shaking.

"An attack! Fire Rebels!" Sokka said.

"Dammit, how did Ozai get a new army so fast?" Luz snarled.

"It doesn't matter." Osc said, drawing his sword. "They must know we're all here. They probably think they can take us all out. Let's disappoint them."

.


	5. Betrayal

Chap. 5

Betrayal

The explosions rained down all over the palace, as Zuko raced out of his bedroom, Jin following close behind. Still dressed in his sleeping clothes, the Fire Lord gave no thought to modesty, as he ran through the corridors to the closest outside door. Pushing it open, he and Jin looked outside and gaped in horror. The palace guard were engaged in battle with Fire Rebels, those who had chosen to remain with Ozai after his defeat. And as they fought, the guards also found themselves under siege from the air, as airships released streams of flame and explosives from the skies.

"Fire Lord! Fire Lord!" came a voice from the corridor. Zuko and Jin turned to see Hun Lo running towards them in a panic.

"My Lord, what are you doing here? We must get you to safety!" the majordomo said, writhing his hands in panic.

"My palace is under attack. I am not about to run away!" Zuko said, as he turned back to the door.

"My Lord, NO!" Hun Lo said, reaching for Zuko to stop him. But before his hand could reach him, Jin pushed him away.

"Your Fire Lord gave you an order. I think you should obey it." Jin said, glaring at the domo.

"Find our guests and get them out here, then get to safety." Zuko said, as he pushed the door open. Hun Lo gulped, but nodded, as Zuko and Jin raced out to battle.

* * *

The new rulers of the Fire Nation raced outward to the courtyard, readying themselves for battle as best they could. Some of the Rebels noticed their presence and immediately turned to battle them. That was their first mistake. As the first Rebel came near him, Zuko let loose with a massive fireblast that knocked him back ten feet, while Jin easily dodged her opponent's attack, then let loose with a few swift punches, followed by a roundhouse that knocked loose a few teeth and sent the rebel to the ground in a heap.

"Think they'll all go down this easily?" Jin asked, as more rebels began to attack.

"Don't bet on it." Zuko answered back, as he began to unleash short, quick firebursts that kept his enemies at bay, while Jin began to battle with her hands and feet. This worked well for a moment, until one of the rebels grabbed Jin's legs and used to slam her to the ground. Zuko turned and tried to help her, but without his firebursts, the rebels advanced on him and he was forced to turn and deal with them, even as the rebel picked Jin up for another attack.

But before he could, the ground underneath his feet began to rumble, and then a huge column of earth shot and slammed into his face, knocking him to the ground and allowing Jin to flip to her feet. The other rebels looked about in confusion, then suddenly froze- literally, as water wrapped around them from an unknown source, covered their bodies, and then froze them into blocks of ice below their necks. Zuko looked over and saw Katara, Toph, and Agua running towards them, ready to help next. But their help wasn't needed, as a mass of chains suddenly flew out and wrapped themselves around the remaining rebels, and then flung across the courtyard to the nearest wall. They were slammed against it multiple times, until the chains finally unwound and dropped several unconscious rebels to the ground. The chains then retracted into the nearby form of Hierro.

"Zuko, Jin, are you two all right?" Katara asked, as she and the others approached their friends.

"Better now." Jin replied, as she got to her feet.

"We heard the explosions and got out here as soon as we could." Katara said.

"I thought you said the rebels were under control, hothead." Toph said.

"It looks more like they were waiting for the right moment to attack." Hierro said. "The moment when we'd all be here and be most vulnerable."

"But how would they know we were here?" Jin asked.

"They'd know because we have a mole." Zuko answered.

"I agree. But lets deal with this so that we can survive long to find the mole." Hierro said. "Aang and Aire are up there working with the airships. Oscuridad said he'd meet them up there with Sokka."

"What about the rest of the guards and everyone else?" Zuko asked.

"Azula went to get the guards, Mai, Ty Lee and your uncle." Agua answered. "And the other Knights..."

"Are apparently very busy." Hierro said dryly, pointing to the huge group of rebels, who had become enveloped in sand and earth, with occasional bursts of lightning, light,flame, and the smell of wood drifting out.

"Well. Can't let them have all the fun." Toph said, as she ran out to join the fight.

* * *

In the lead airship's cockpit, the captain looked over the edge at the massive battle going down below him, and cursed the power of the Elementals and the Avatar. Even under the cover of night, in a surprise attack, their forces were struggling to take ground. He regretted not saying anything when Ozai had arranged this insane attack. They didn't have the forces for even a surprise attack, and the moment he got a couple of discarded war balloons up and running, Ozai immediately wanted to stage an attack, ignoring their inferior forces and lack of power.

And things were only about to get worse, as the captain turned and saw a wave of blackness rising up from the floorboards. He backed away, trying to escape, but the blackness finished rising up, and then suddenly formed into two figures, one dressed in black, and another dressed in the blue of the Water Tribe.

"MEN!! WE"RE UNDER ATTACK!!" the captain yelled as he grabbed a club and prepared to fight.

"Oh that is so not going to help." Oscuridad said, as he held his sword while Sokka grabbed his boomerang and club as the rebels filled the room. A few immediately began to open fire on the two, but before a single flame could reach them, black portals opened up all around them, swallowing the flames into nothingness. The second the flames were out of the picture, Sokka let loose with his boomerang. The weapon whizzed around the cabin, striking several of the rebels and throwing them off. As they staggered about in disorientation, Osc and Sokka then charged them, hitting with all the force they could muster and ramming them into the wall. The rebels hit with a thud, and for those that hit the windows, a crash of glass.

"Hey Sokka, we're right over the roof. You thinking what I'm thinking?" the bat yelled, as he held down a couple of soldiers.

"I think so." Sokka said, as he grabbed a soldier's armor and used it to toss him out the window. The man screamed as he fell, but then hit the roof of the building with a thud. Osc quickly followed suit, tossing two more outside as well.

"That made things eas...GHAA!!" Sokka yelled, as someone snuck up behind him, and pushed him out.

"SOKKA!" Osc screamed, as he watched his friend fall. Sokka hit the roof and bounced off, sliding down the tiles with frightening speed. Osc grabbed the windowframe, ready to jump out, but as Sokka slid off the roof and towards the ground, he managed to reach out and grab a wide terrace, that he was able to pull himself back up on. Osc breathed a sigh of relief, then turned his attention to the captain.

Sokka carefully pulled himself back up onto the terrace, thanking Ruta that he'd been able to grab it. He immediately began to look around and try to find a way down as acorss the field, Aang and Aire sent another airship flying out in a huge rush of wind. But what called Sokka's attention was the thundercrack he heard from below. Looking down, he saw Azula battling her way through the rebels, with her uncle and Mai and Ty Lee at her side.

"Go get 'em!" Sokka yelled down, hoping that maybe she could hear him. He quickly resumed his search so he could get down there and help her out. But as he looked, he saw a hatch on the airship near him open. He saw a Rebel poke his head out and hurl a small explosive in his direction. Sokka started to move, thinking it was going to hit him. But the explosive fell earthward, right towards Azula. Sokka screamed down words of warning, but it was already too late, as the bomb hit near Azula and exploded in a burst of fire. Azula was shot forward and skidded across the ground, as the others scattered from the explosion

Praying that she was all right Sokka watched in relieved horror, as Azula slowly picked herself up from the impact. Even from his distance, Sokka could see her cradle her arm, and shake her head to shake the blood away. Worse, Sokka could see Fire Rebels notice her and begin to advance.

"AZULA, LOOK OUT!!" He called out. But his voice was too far away to make any difference. Panicking, Sokka started to climb off the roof, but then stopped as he released that he wouldn't make it in time. But there was still one thing he could do.

"Sorry Osc." Sokka muttered, as he spoke the words, praying that they would work for him. And just as he hoped, there was a flash of light, and then the Magus appeared in his hands, ready to be used. Quickly, Sokka took and flipped through the pages, looking for anything that he could use, anything that could save the woman he loved...

And then, it came to him. The words were big and bold across the page- THE POWER OF THE STONE WARRIORS. Sokka took a quick glance at the spell; it looked like some kind of strength transference spell, one that would make the recipient as powerful as stone. It would do. Sokka quickly began to read over the words, speaking the unfamiliar words with as much speed as he could, thinking only of saving Azula. That was why he see the airship come to a halt, as the last of the rebels came flying out and landed on the roof. That was why he didn't hear it as Oscridad stuck his head out the window, saw his friend with the book, and screamed out in horror, "Sokka NO!!"

But it was already too late, as Sokka finished the last words of the spell. The Magus began to glow with an unearthly light, rising up out of Sokka's hands and hovering the air. As both the boy and the bat watched in shock, the light suddenly spread out, hitting Sokka and shooting out in tendrils all over the courtyard. Osc immediately shut his eyes, unable to take the magic of the spell. And as it spread out, and touched Azula, more and more were forced to shield their eyes. But it didn't stop there; the magic reached out further, touching more and more people in the courtyard. The light became blinding, but there was still one person that could see. Luz could watch as the light struck her friends. She could see as the magic touched them and began to work on them. And as she watched, she realized just how much of a mistake it had been to show Sokka the Magus.....


	6. The New Stone Warriors

Chap. 6

The New Stone Warriors

"Uhh.."

"Sokka."

"Ullhh..huh??"  
"Sokka. Wake up."

"Hurrnnnntt..."

"Now."

Slowly, Sokka's eyelids fluttered, then came open. He grimaced against the blinding light, then things slowly came into focus. Unfortunately, those things were Oscuridad and Hierro, standing over him with looks that ventured between anger and disappointment.

"Where... where am I?" Sokka said, as he tried to sit up.

"In the infirmary. Along with quite a few others." The bat replied, his voice as unflinching as ice in the frozen north. "Nice job there."

"How bad are they... is Azula?"

"Oh everyone's fine." Hierro said. "Unconscious but fine. In a way."

"What's that supposed to mean? I know soemthing's not right. I feel... weird."

"Oh I wonder why." Osc snapped, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Dear God man, you cast a spell with absolutely no idea what was going to do! And you're surprised you feel weird? You're lucky that you feel anything at all!"

"Sokka, you made a promise to us." Hierro said. "You swore it on the names of your family, and on the moon. I thought those things meant something to you."

"They do. I'm sorry but.... Azula was..."

"Fine, she was in danger. Do you think she can't handle herself?!" Osc snapped. "Dammit man, do you know how much worse you made things for her?!"

"What? I thought you said she was ok!"

"If you want to know Sokka, take a look at your hands." Hierro said calmly. "That should give you an idea of what you've done here."

Confused and angry, Sokka glanced down at his hands, thinking to see nothing out of the ordinary, despite the magic. What he saw erased that thought completely. His hands were a lighter brown then normal, but that was the least of the changes. Sokka's fingers had shifted into four long, sharp talons that his gloves were wrapped around. In total shock, Sokka began to see the rest of his body, meeting new changes every step of the way. His skin had not only been lightened, but it was also thicker, more like a hide then a skin. His clothes had altered to fit his new body. Spiked ends now sprouted from his kneecaps and elbows. His feet were elongated and two toed, like bird's feet. But the biggest changes were the tail and wings that were on his back. And then he came to his face...

"WHAT THE HELL..... WHAT IS THIS?!" Sokka all but screamed as his hands ran over his new, strange face. "WHAT IS..."

"Allow me." Hierro said, as he held out one of his hands. The palm began to shift and change, slowly becoming a mirror. Sokka glanced in disbelief at his new fleshy beak and the horns that grew down the back of his hair.

"See what happens when you read the forbidden magic book?" Osc asked.

"Huu...ahhh...wait, if this happened to me, then...?"

"You're about to find out." A voice came from the side. The three of them looked over to see Luz, standing next to Katara who was slowly shaking herself awake. She had been transformed as Sokka had, sans the beak.

"Katara? Are you all right?" Sokka asked.

"I think so. But I feel so... SOKKA?!" Katara yelled, as she finally got a look at her brother. "What on earth happened to you?" she yelled, pointing at his in disbelief. But that was when Katara noticed her new talons. As she slowly made the same discoveries that Sokka had, the three Knights placed their hands over their ears.

"What are you doing?" Sokka asked.

"Preparing for the screaming."

"Huh?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"Oh."

"Huh... KATARA!!" Aang yelled back, her screams drawing him from unconsciousness. He looked over at her in confusion, then slowly began to notice himself, as the others started to awaken.

"Well. So all we needed was a scream or two." Luz said.

"Yep. Now we need an explanation. And I know just the person to give it." Osc said, glaring at Sokka.

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Zuko said later, pacing the room with his talons upon his forehead.

"You had a magic book, filled with spells."

"Yes." Osc replied.

"You kept it secret because of all the dangerous spells inside."

"Yes."

"Sokka saw it by accident."

"Yes."

"You told him what it was so he would go looking for it and do something stupid, then swore him to secrecy."

"Yes."

"And yet, this happened." Zuko said, pointing at his new body.

"We told him there were dangers in the book. But he didn't listen." The bat replied.

"I was trying to save Azula!" Sokka argued.

"Oh great job then." Azula snapped, pointing at her new, crimson body.

"Of all the stupid things Sokka...." Katara said.

"What were you thinking?" Zuko added.

"What am I supposed to do with wings? And all this stupid fur?" Toph yelled, scratching her arm. The Earthbender had become a strange sort of winged badger mole, almost like an Elemental, but with the wings and tail of the strange creatures the others had become.

"Hold on!" Aang said, stepping between everyone and holding up his winged arms for silence (Aang was the only one who had a flying squirrel type wing, as opposed to bat wings on his back) "I'm not any happier about this, but maybe we should stop yelling and figure out how to fix this!"

"He's got a point." Mai said.

"....Fine." Zuko said. "Osc, what the hell are we?"

"In a word, Gargoyles." The bat replied. "They're a type of mythical creature, that we encountered once in an alternate New York. Nice guys."

"Great. And can you fix it?"

"Agua is reading through the spell book." The bat replied. "We need to see the spell Sokka used before we can find the cure. Luckily, we only kept one transformation spell per species. And most were neutral magic."

"What's that?" Ty Lee asked.

"There are three kinds of magic." Hierro said. "Good magic is stuff like healing. Evil magic is raising the dead. And neutral magic is spells that are judged good or evil by whoever uses them."

"Being changed like this would be good or bad depending on who was transformed and what they intended to do with it." Osc added.

"I know what I intend to do with it... get rid of it." Katara muttered.

"That may take some time." Said a voice from the doorway, as Agua walked inside, holding the Magus in his hand.

"Did you find the reversal spell?" Osc asked.

"Yeah. But we got one problem. I can't use it until tomorrow night."

"WHAT?" Katara yelled.

"I am not going around like this tomorrow!" Azula snapped.

"Why?" Osc asked calmly.

"I need a specific talisman to draw out the Gargoyle essence. And that mean stone skin." The cat replied.

"I see. Well, no way around it then."

"What does he mean, stone skin?" Aang asked.

"Gargoyles are nicknamed 'stone warriors' for a very simple reason. During the day, they turn to stone. Just like you guys will when the sun comes up."


End file.
